Long Lost Lemons
by a.mild.groove
Summary: Just some spicy lemons from the stories I wrote years ago...you may want to read them first. All will be posted under this title. There will be mostly 2DxNoodle, but a couple of MurdocxNoodle. Every lemon posted is RATED M so please be warned.
1. Forbidden

**A/N: PLEASE READ!! ** Thanks to a couple of reviewers accusing me of being a tease—really I had _nooo_ intentions of being one!—I realized that when I published all of my Gorillaz stories and oneshots I was a little young and was not the best at writing lemons (sex scenes). Which is odd, because I LOVE reading them. So in short, everything I post under this title will be a lemon that should have appeared somewhere in one of the Gorillaz stories and didn't. I am not adding plot, they may seem to begin and end at random and that is because I am writing these as if I could shove right back in the story where it's supposed to be. Also, please note, that I am uploading these in no particular order.

Disclaimer: [insert witty comment here]

Internet high fives to the always awesome **Resplendent Decadence** for her mad beta-ing. Love _your_ guts!

Forbidden Lemon

He took an _agonizingly_ long time releasing her from the bikini top, the jerk. He continued to kiss her lips; nipping and licking them at his leisure while slowly and deliberately tugging the string that kept her breasts covered. Noodle swallowed a groan before it was heard; she could only imagine why he was prolonging what was well overdue. Was he shy about this? Trying to cherish the moment—they would certainly have more—or bask in their newly professed love for one another?

The Japanese guitarist decided in about five seconds her patience was going to run out and she was going to rip _his _clothes off his back. Surely he was feeling tormented as well—

Suddenly the tautness of the bikini top slackened, the right string fell over her chest while the left string remained in 2D's hand. He smirked against her lips and she felt him chuckle by the exhalation of his breath across her cheeks. She was about to snip at him for taking so long—she was _not_ required to have patience at this moment in her life—when he moved his attention away from her lips and attacked the soft skin of her exposed neck with his lips in a hot kiss.

Noodle gasped, her body arching on its own, her chest colliding with her lovers and her hands flying from where they had been around his neck to bury themselves in his soft blue locks. The _sensation_! It was unlike anything she had ever felt before! Noodle moaned her appreciation, her voice and her body almost completely out of her control. Everywhere he touched her suddenly felt aflame—she became hyperaware of his mouth on her neck and shoulder, the fabric of his t-shirt separating the heat of his torso from hers. His hands, the one that had held on to her bikini string migrated to her lower back, right above her rear and the fabric covering it. The other…Noodle swallowed as her eyes involuntarily rolled back into her head. His other hand slid up the length of her spine, as if he was savoring her skin by touch, and grabbed the ties of her top knotted against her back and quickly yanked them apart. Now the only thing keeping her breasts covered by the bikini was his chest.

No sooner did that thought cross her mind, the singer pushed her hips against his own and ground softly against her, his erection colliding with her pubic bone. The guitarist gasped, phantom pleasure seeming to mock her, like the angle had not been quite right…

2D bit the flesh of her neck, earning another startled moan from her, before lifting his head to lock his endless eyes with her green ones. He smiled down at her, the bewildered look on her face one he would remember forever—and hopefully see again and again as he showed her more pleasure than she could possibly take in one lifetime.

The blue-haired singer kissed her stunned face once more. "Yeh taste like sun lotion, lil' love," he whispered, licking his lips for effect and watching how her eyes followed his tongue.

Biting her lip as his tongue retreated back behind his own, Noodle found her courage hiding under her blush. "Perhaps we can continue this in the shower," she said brazenly. She silently cheered when she noticed 2D's eyes go wide at her statement. Before the singer could open his mouth to object, Noodle stepped away from him, allowing her top to fall away and reveal her breasts. She paused only for a moment before him, wondering if his eyes could go any wider before she skirted around him and headed for the bathroom. She added an extra swagger to her step, knowing his eyes were glued to her swaying behind. Noodle smiled, pausing again in the doorway and without looking back, wiggled out of her bottoms before disappearing into the bathroom.

2D winced as he watched her bare rear disappear from his view into the bathroom. His cock was straining _painfully_ against his jeans. He reached to readjust himself until he heard the shower turn on and the shower curtain swish close. _Wot the 'ell am I doin'?_

Noodle giggled, hearing 2D trip over the various objects that were supposedly between him and the door to the shower and cursing up a storm in the process. It was not until he ripped back the shower curtain did she realize _what_ he had been tripping over. Noodle gasped.

2D had been tripping over his own clothes.

His eyes, she could only guess, were locked on her. His breathing was erratic, from short gasps to long sighs. Noodle glanced down from his face to his—she could not stop the blush that crept up her neck and had nothing to do with the heat of the water. She had never seen his...before. Her mouth began to water as she watched his cock move with the movements of his body. She wanted him…she wanted him badly and she wanted him _now._

Grabbing his arm, she yanked him into the shower, grabbing his face and kissing him with ferocity while he sorted out getting the rest of his body into the shower and slamming the curtain shut. This time _she_ took the lead and grazed her tongue across his lip, alerting him to her wants. He grabbed her face then before giving in to her and leaned back to meet her gaze.

"I…I wanted…I wanted to go slow at first. Make 'is somethin' yeh'd always rememba."

Noodle shook her head fiercely, "I doubt I would ever forget this, 2D. _Please_," she whined, begging him to touch her, kiss her, taste her, _anything_.

2D groaned, reminding himself that this _is_ about what she wants at the moment, and dove for her lips, capturing them with his own in a searing kiss. His hands immediately found her breasts, cupping them as if he were weighing them before they were swallowed completely by his large hands as he massaged her. Noodle groaned into his mouth, her own hands gripping his sides. Feeling adventurous, the guitarist slid her hand down the singer's hip to his thigh, squeezing him before dancing her fingers over to the erection poking her stomach. 2D suddenly pulled away from the kiss, hissing at the contact. Alarmed and thinking she had done something wrong, Noodle snatched her hand away.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt—"

2D was quick to silence her with another kiss. "No, no, love, i's awright. It felt good love, I promise."

Noodle did not look convinced, but was effectively distracted when 2D lightly pinched one of her nipple between his fingers. Gasping loudly, she arched her back into his ministrations.

"More…!" she whispered. Not one to deny his love, 2D leaned down to lick the other nipple before capturing the bud in between his lips. The water from the shower combined with her own sweet taste created a nectar he felt he could sustain him for the rest of his life.

Noodle's hand began its quest once again toward the singer's jutting erection, this time a little more confidence and gusto came with her. She grabbed his cock at the base, her fingers caressing the blue-haired sacs before gripping it in her fist and slowly working her way toward his tip and back. This time when 2D shuddered from her ministrations, she began to pump faster—touching and kissing him like tomorrow was not an option.

2D had begun a mantra of sorts in his mind so he could remain focused and prolong her enjoyment as much as possible. Kiss her, touch her, lick her, caress her—anything to keep him from throwing courtesy and ritual to the wind and taking her right then and there. The singer groaned again when his lovely guitarist ran her thumb across the tip of his cock; he bit his lip to help restrain himself once more before an idea came to him and he attacked her breasts with licks and kisses before sliding down her torso and kneeling in the shower, the water pounding on his back as his face came in line with her groin.

Noodle had whined softly when she was unable to continue her ministrations as the singer moved away from her, but that was quickly replaced by a gasp when his fingers found the lips of her womanhood and spread them.

"'D! What're you—ah!" 2D had thrown one of her legs over his shoulder to spread her further apart and then licked her entire slit. The singer groaned mentally, he was trying to do everything that could make this enjoyable for her and it was constantly tormenting him!

Fortunately for the poor singer, Noodle had never experienced a pleasure like what he was giving her and felt ready to explode at any moment. Her fingers laced through the singer's blue locks and gripped his head with a strength that matched the tension in her body. She felt something building within her, something she did not recognize, but it felt…_powerful._

2D heard his name muttered over and over again in a broken litany from the gasping woman in his arms. He squeezed her thighs in his hands and licked the tiny bud at the top of her slit. Noodle's reaction was almost instantaneous; her body jackknifed off the shower wall, her back arching and half her weight leaning on the singer's shoulder. Her mouth gaped open in a silent scream as an explosion of tremors danced across her entire body. 2D watched her the entire time, fascinated and aroused by the sight. Ready for her to finish, he licked her in the same spot one more time, his tongue circling her core before slowly tracing up to her bud once more.

This time a shriek erupted from the Axe Princess' open mouth, her body stiff and unmoving as the orgasm coursed through her body. The blue-haired singer smiled in relief, glad he could give her as much. _Now…_

Standing, the singer slid her one leg down to the crook of his arm and lifted the other to his waist. Leaning in, 2D captured her lips in a hot kiss, the guitarist barely responding as she slowly came down from the euphoria she had been in. Then she felt it, felt the singer position himself at her entrance and carefully slide the tip in. Noodle groaned, her body still in spasms from her orgasm and arched her back once more, pushing down slightly on the singer's erection. Still kissing the woman in his arms, 2D shoved his hips against hers, breaking past the barrier that kept them apart and burying himself inside of her to the hilt.

He stopped. Noodle's gasp disappeared in the kiss as her body clenched around him from the sudden invasion. The singer waited patiently, breaking the kiss and whispering soothing words to his love as the pain started to subside. Once the pain was nothing more than a lulling ache, the guitarist shifted her hips experimentally and gasped at the explosion of sensation that came from where the two were joined. Looking up at the singer, Noodle noticed the poor man was shaking with the amount of restraint he was forced to exhibit. She smiled, pulling her legs against the singer's backside and bringing him closer to her.

2D took this as a vague hint to move and burst into frantic motion almost instantly. Pressing her against the shower wall, both his hands supporting them, the singer began to pump his hips against hers, grunting at every collision of their hips.

Noodle moaned loudly at the new sensation and feelings she experienced…feelings she never imagined such an act could produce. Post-orgasm, she felt _everything_; every drop of water sliding down her body, every inch of her flesh that was pressed against the tile, every point where her flesh met his. She felt incredible.

Feeling particularly sexy at the moment, Noodle leaned forward with her arms around the singer's neck and began licking the shell of his ear, kissing his neck, biting him, anything to make him feel the pleasure that she felt at that moment.

Later, Noodle would assume that her naughty behavior had worked. Almost immediately the singer's pace had sped up, his breathing turning to gasping pants. This in turn increased the guitarist's pleasure almost ten fold. She came again on a particularly hard collision of their hips and shouted her orgasm out to the shower ceiling. Then, just as she came down again she had the pleasure of watching her love come with a groan, his body stiffening as his back arched. Noodle just stared, hyperaware of him, of how he felt against her. He was beautiful.

As the singer tried not to collapse in the shower, he slowly slid out of the guitarist with a gentle movement. She also slid down the shower wall, leaning against it since her legs were not very trustworthy at the moment. 2D rested his forehead against hers, an exhausted smile tracing his lips. Noodle smiled back, kissing him softly on the lips.

He reached past her and grabbed the soap, working the suds in his hands and slowly working it over her body. _Very _slowly. At first, Noodle reveled in the sensation, still coming down from her second orgasm and loving the feel of her lover touching her.

That is…until her arousal started to build again.

The guitarist bit her lip, wondering if she was becoming a total wretch only after her first time. However the singer's still naked and dripping wet body was there for her viewing pleasure and only kicked up her arousal even more.

Feeling filthy, Noodle grabbed the singer and whispered something very un-Noodle-like in his ear. The singer paused, his mouth gaping open before he grinned and wrapped his arms around the woman he loved.

"Give meh fifteen minutes, lil' love."

**Fin**

**A/N: ** Hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for the other lemons to be posted in later chapters.


	2. That's Why They Call Me Dirty Harry

**A/N: ** Wow…freaking wow! I never realized the impact I had on the Gorillaz fandom. Perhaps if I had, maybe I would have stuck with it. Tons of love and thanks to all who reviewed, faved and added to alerts. I get warm and fuzzy when I get an e-mail alerting me to those! Also, keep in mind I probably will not post this fast with the rest of them. I just so happened to have this one and the first done and beta'd, so I thought 'What the Hell, they deserve it.'

This section picks up almost right before Noodle and 2D are interrupted, after the sentence "Her hands raked through his spiky blue hair, his reaction a low purr in her mouth."

This lemon is a gift for **delicious . noodle **=)

And as always, love your guts **Resplendent Decadence **for your willingness to beta!

**Dirty Harry Lemon**

2D slid his hand down the torso of the guitarist lying beneath him, his fingers scraping over her cloth-covered breasts. Noodle arched her back when his hand dove under her tank top, giving him room to drag the material up with his hand and over her head, leaving her bare from her hips up. He paused then, merely taking the time to stare at how truly beautiful his friend had become. She was not a girl anymore—thankfully for him—and her body was a testament to that fact.

Leaning down, his eyes locked with hers, the blue-haired singer gave one pert nipple a slow, long lick. The reaction was as gratifying as he had hoped—instantly the Axe Princess' body arched off the floor, a short gasp the only sound she made. Her hands then fisted in his spiky locks, pushing his face toward her breast for more. Never one to deny her, he took the brown nipple between his lips and began to suckle. A low groan escaped the woman beneath him, her thigh brushing his throbbing erection during her thrashing and earning a grunt from the singer.

Noodle felt as if she had been tackled by a tsunami—twice. Had she not been in the blazing heat not thirty minutes ago? Listening to two men fuck in a trailer and questioning her feelings for the singer whom she was now naked and exposed to? The very same singer who was doing something sinful with his tongue to her breasts—something she had _never_ in her life experienced before? The guitarist stopped questioning the 'what the fuck's and 'how the hell's of it and lost herself in the sensation of being wrapped up in 2D's long arms and loving how much his body reacted to hers from just laying beneath him naked.

Hmmm…

Made her wonder how he would react if she applied more effort to this event.

Figuring her only worst-case scenario would be to _not_ get laid—Noodle pushed both hands against 2D's bare chest and with a questioning grunt from him, encouraged him to lay on his back. This earned her an arched brow of 'What are _you_ planning to do?' followed shortly by a 'Whatever it is, don't you dare stop' when she straddled his knees and focused her attention on the fastenings of his pants. It was at that point the young guitarist realized she was about to be on one _hell_ of a ride—and with her, riding bitch, was absolutely no experience. She attacked the button and zipper with a confidence she exuded like a champ, but was not feeling. Not. A. Bit.

But Noodle was an optimist—a small glimpse into her philosophy on sex is that she was sure she would figure out whatever it was she was trying to accomplish as she went along. Upon divesting 2D of his pants and boxers and revealing his…rather _engorged _member, Noodle instinctively knew what she wanted to do to the singer. It aroused her, it disgusted her, it confused her—but taking into mind the look on 2D's face as his eyes glanced back and forth between his cock and her mouth, she figured it was the correct option.

Leaning down slowly, their gazes locked and the truck completely silent save for 2D's panting breath, Noodle's tongue peeked out from her lips and grazed the liquid beading from his slit. Barely a touch of her tongue and she earned a sharp hiss from the man beneath her. The guitarist grinned, oh she liked that, she _loved_ it. Eager to try again, Noodle ran her tongue around the base of his cock's head before sliding down its underside to his blue-haired sacs.

Noodle jumped when a loud noise echoed through the truck. 2D had balled his fist and slammed it on the floor; his eyes were squeezed shut and his head thrown back. The guitarist smirked, continuing her ministrations on the singer's erection. Swirling her tongue around the tip, Noodle took the singer into her mouth, his tip nearly touching the back of her throat. She slowly bobbed up and down on his cock, sucking him.

2D clenched his teeth, suppressing a loud groan. He was going to cum. _Soon. _Never, _ever_, in his wildest fucking dreams did he ever think Noodle would so happily take him in her mouth. Yet there she went, without a word of suggestion or encouragement—giving his dick the most attention it's had in a good long while. He was going to cum. He was going to cum without first experiencing what it felt like to have _her_ wrapped around his dick, sliding up and down, panting.

"Shit—"

Several things happened in the next moment. Noodle was suddenly and deliberately yanked off 2D's cock, his lips came crashing into hers in a blistering kiss while he fumbled with one hand to remove her shorts. He chuckled into her mouth when, upon exploration, he discovered her shorts were the only hindrance he was forced to remove. "'at's meh girl," he said, cupping her backside.

Spreading her legs on either side of his hips, 2D angled her core over his erection and slid the tip into her wet opening, pausing when the guitarist hissed. She shook her head, urging him to go on. Gripping both her hips, the singer gave one powerful thrust and broke through her barrier, burying his dick to the hilt.

Noodle cried out, her body tensing from the burning sensation flaring from her nether regions. 2D stilled, knowing better, and waited for her; only at her indication would he continue.

He did not need to wait long.

Mere seconds after he paused inside her, the burning began to subside to a dull ache. Shifting her knees to get comfortable, 2D's moved within her, burying deeper and a blinding sensation flared from within her once again. She gasped, barely hearing the groan from the man beneath her.

"More…"

It was barely above a whisper, a breathy exhalation. 2D did not need to be told twice. Without hesitation he began a fast, even pace, thrusting into her so hard her knees nearly left the floor.

It was the wildest, most passionate sex Noodle could have ever imagined; it was the wildest, most passionate sex 2D had ever _had_. She began to meet him thrust for thrust, their hips colliding so hard and so fast she knew walking was going to be a chore later on. 2D bit his lip, watching her breasts bounce with every thrust he gave, trying in vain to hold out for her. He massaged both her breasts in his hands, pinching a nipple now and then to earn a startled gasp from the woman panting above him. 'More' became a breathy mantra from the guitarist, mixed in with his name—she even alternated between his real name and his nickname.

The singer brought one hand down the flat plane of her stomach, grazing his fingers through the soft curls at the apex of her legs. He maneuvered his thumb through her slit to her clit, rubbing the little bud to match the rhythm of their hips. This was Noodle's undoing. One brand new sensation after another tipped her over the edge into oblivion—a fate she fell into eagerly with a hoarse cry as her body seized up above the singer. A hard thrust or two from 2D and he jumped off the cliff after her, grunting as he spilled his seed inside her.

Still coming down from her first orgasm and lacking any semblance of control over her body, Noodle collapsed on top of the singer, his arms wrapping around her body as he rolled them onto their sides and carefully slid free of her body. Supporting his weight on one arm, the singer smiled down at the still-panting guitarist, watching her eyelids fight a losing battle to remain open. He placed a kiss on her lips and to his surprise she responded; running her fingers through his blue hair.

[Continue in _That's Why They Call Me Dirty Harry_].


	3. Therapy

[Insert Author's Note Here]

No, wait…here! **A/N: **This is per a request from some of you lovely and amazing reviewers who wanted some MurdocxNoodle action. Takes quite a turn from the original Therapy fic, but I feel I better represented Murdoc here.

**WARNING! **This one gets pretty graphic because Murdoc is a total wretch and—let's face it—so am I!

Hugs and kisses to my always willing and able beta **Resplendent Decadence**. Continue to rock my face off because you do it so well!

**Therapy Lemon**

The moment of emotional clarity was blissful for both. The prior confusion was well on its way to being forgotten—swept under the rug of their physical desire for one another. Noodle, for a while, had feared this moment would have been awkward—assuming that it was going to happen at _all_ that is. Murdoc was not an emotional kind of guy, he was not a _nice_ guy and Noodle feared time alone and therapy would have changed that. As much as he had needed to mature and reevaluate his treatment of his family and bandmates, Noodle did not miss a sensitive, emotional Murdoc. She missed and was falling for, the rude, selfish, conceited, pervert that she had been shipped to all those years ago. So, although the admittance part of their union was not awkward—silence seemed to speak volumes in comparison to what either would have attempted—the physicality of it now was on its way there. The guitarist realized she had never recalled seeing Murdoc kiss someone nor hear him or anyone else ever speak of it. 2D and Russel had the occasional flavor of the week or girlfriend and even they had given _some _modicum of evidence that they had kissed before. However…Murdoc…kissing did not seem like it would fit his style. He had initiated a kiss with her twice now and although the first was more awkward simply because of its shock value, this one was morphing into that same awkwardness.

Despite the possibility of becoming awkward, Noodle decided that as kisses—or kiss_ing_—goes, this one was turning out to be of the epic standard. Murdoc utilized the additional length of his tongue, wrapping it around hers in a coiling, twisting sort of dance and often caressing the far corners of her mouth that had never been touched before, but felt _wonderful_.

The wonderfully awkward kissing aside, Noodle was getting impatient. This man was considered a connoisseur of sex, a _legend_ in the bedroom; Noodle would be a liar _and_ a fool if she did not admit to wanting in on that. The guitarist tried to cleverly press her robe-clad body against the bassist's, hoping to encourage more mischievous behavior before she questioned his sanity.

It worked.

It _really _worked.

She had given Murdoc the fuck-me-or-else hint he had been looking for the entire time and with nothing short of relief, the Satanist flipped the preverbal switch on his "nice" personality and attacked the short guitarist. With a muffled squeak of surprise, Noodle found herself pressed in between her bedroom wall and the bassist. He broke away from their kiss and instead slid his long tongue around the base of her neck, earning a gasp from the guitarist as the appendage danced over the sensitive skin.

Murdoc grabbed her legs and threw them around his waist hurriedly before slamming his hips into hers; the collision of such a sensitive area nearly had the woman seeing stars. _Oh yeah, he's back. Thank the fuckingMuses he's BACK! _Noodle heeled the Satanist's ass, grinding her center on his dick and creating a blinding pleasure that had her back arching off the wall and a shameless moan breaking free from her lips. Then, phase two of Murdoc's patience ran dry.

The band leader ripped her robe off her body—literally, the sound frightening the guitarist momentarily—leaving her bare for his viewing pleasure. Murdoc growled, only half interested in her nudity—he would stare at her afterward once the deed was done and their frustrations eased. Balancing her on his hips and arms, he managed to release his cock from his jeans and thrust against her entrance, teasing her opening and awakening a plethora of nerves that had long been dormant. Noodle screamed, feeling herself become wetter as he rubbed himself against her.

Her vision went blank when another pleasurable sensation shot from her breasts to her core; Murdoc's lengthy tongue circling each nipple and lavishing them with attention before skirting along the underside of her breasts. Noodle thudded her head against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to take in all the sensation at once. It was more pleasure, more ecstasy than she had _ever_ experienced before with any other lover; yet it still was not enough. Noodle wanted every inch of him inside of her and, quite frankly, he was taking too damn long.

"Is the lengthy delay due to a recent development of some erectile dysfunction in your old age?" Noodle licked her dry lips, smirking when the bassist stopped all movements and slowly made eye contact with her, death and shock present in the glare he sent to her. The guitarist smirked, _Oh Murdoc? Meet some moxie…it can get pretty feisty_.

She leaned in closer to him, heeling him again into her groin and causing his eye to twitch; his face turning an unusual shade of red from his anger. "Hurry. The. Fuck. Up. _Love_."

Murdoc gnashed his teeth, growling at her, "Yeh playin' wit' _Hell's_ fire, love. Be careful, wen yeh start makin' demands."

"Good, because I'm getting hot, _love_," was Noodle's quick remark.

Had it been possible, Noodle would have seen Murdoc mentally shrug; a fuck-it-she-asked-for-it kind of mental shrug. It was not as if Murdoc never was a fan of that kind of sexual behavior, he bloody _invented_ it! He had been trying to show a modicum of consideration for a woman he knew would hold a rather permanent station in his life. However, if that is not what she wants—_then thank Satan…_

Before the young guitarist could blink she was spun away from the wall and planted face first into her bed with her hips in Murdoc's hands. Had she another second to raise her head she would have been able to get in one more snide remark before the bassist efficiently shut her up. As it were, he was a little quicker than she was. Right as her face hit the mattress, Murdoc kicked apart her legs and slammed his cock to the hilt inside her and immediately thrusting at a fast and steady pace. Noodle bit her comforter, clawing at her bed, doing _anything_ to try and get a grip on herself. It was almost too much too fast, she felt as if she was in a constant and never-ending state of near-orgasm and it was painful.

Noodle spit out a mouthful of blanket. "M-Murdoc, please…please make…make me—ah!—make me come! Please!" The guitarist felt ready to explode at any moment, but could not seem to fall over the precipice into total bliss.

Murdoc grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her towards him and forcing her back to arch as he whispered harshly to her, "Then yeh goin' to touch yehself, love. Touch yehself for me and come by yo' own hand." With that the bassist suddenly yanked himself out of her—Noodle gasping from the sudden exit—before flipping her over onto her back and spreading her legs once again to slam himself home, inside her center.

"Touch yehself. Now," he ordered, thrusting steadily inside her. Noodle moaned, her hands fluttering around her body as if confused where to start first. The idea of it, actually _doing_ it herself as he watched, aroused her beyond comprehension. A little timid, but desperately wanting to come with him watching her, Noodle began caressing herself, squeezing and playing with her breasts with one hand while the other floated down the planes of her stomach to her nether regions where Murdoc was thrusting relentlessly into her. Her finger danced over her clit, her movements unsure until the pleasure began to build once again and she found the spot she needed. Noodle arched into the bassist and her hand, moaning loudly, the sound rich with the ecstasy that he alone could witness her come by her own hand.

The bassist—in typical Murdoc fashion—does not delay his orgasm when he feels its approach like a generous lover would. Instead, he thrust harder into her, watching as she began to fondle herself with a reckless abandon; the pink flush of her cheeks and the way she bit her lip signaling her own release approaching. Then, as he'd hoped, she suddenly clenched tightly around him and arched her back off the bed, screaming to the ceiling as she came on his cock.

Murdoc continued to thrust into her well after her orgasm peaked and, as he came inside her, watched as his orgasm ripped another orgasm from her tired body, a gasping moan falling from her lips in near disbelief. The bassist smirked down at the woman, pulling out of her once his own tremors ceased and patting her thigh in mock sympathy—she had a long way to go before she was accustomed to his methods. _No better time like the present…_

Noodle lay panting on her bed, her knees falling together haphazardly and her body shaking with the tremors of an orgasm she could no longer tell _was_ happening or _had_ happened. She peeked an eye open to glance at the bassist—unsure of where he went upon pulling himself out—and gaped wide-eyed when he stood before her, smirking, and stroking his limp cock.

"Again."

Noodle blinked. Again? Surely not…the guitarist quirked her brow at him, silently imploring him with an are-you-fucking-kidding glare.

He nodded. "Touch yehself again."

Noodle's mouth dropped open, on the verge of telling him to get bent when the reality of it all hit her like a bag of nails. _This_ was the Murdoc she wanted…the domineering, bossy, _sexy_ bassist. Despite having cum several times, Noodle realized she was, in fact, still aroused.

She slowly began to touch herself, gliding her fingers over her clit once…twice…thrice, before an orgasm she had not expected surprised her and ripped through her body like an arrow racing toward its target. Noodle cried out from the intense pleasure and just as she began to come down from it she heard the bassist once more.

"Again."

Over and over he had her coming, standing their stroking himself and watching as she brought herself to orgasm just by his words. "Again. Again. Again. Again."

Finally, and without Noodle realizing it since her mind was slightly preoccupied, her legs were spread once more and Murdoc nestled himself in between her thighs, his pace just as quick as it was before and his release wasting no time in its arrival. Noodle, however, was screaming at the top of her lungs, an orgasm slicing through her every time their pubic bones collided. Tears were streaming down her cheeks from the intensity, having reached her limit and tempted to tell the bassist 'no more' when he thrust inside her one last, rough time and came. His body stilled through his orgasm before relaxing, the band leader collapsing on the bed next to his guitarist and smirking down at her exhausted state.

Noodle recalled the bassist lying down next to her and then nothing afterward. It was not until the strangest sensation shook her body that she realized she had been sleeping, knocked out from the excessive amount of orgasms. The guitarist snorted to herself running a hand through her matted and sweaty hair and wondering how a man nearly twice her age had the stamina of an 18 year old boy. She glanced next to her to see if he had succumbed to sleep as well, only to find the space next to her empty.

"What….aaah!"

The same sensation that had awakened her flared once again from her nether regions and she quickly glared down the planes of her torso to see Murdoc's face in between her spread legs, the top of his broken nose and up the only parts visible to her. _You have to be kidding me…_

Noodle felt a weird, internal ripple below her belly button; a ripple that made her eyes roll back into her head and her body spasm from the pleasure lingering from her previous activities. She thought he had been licking her opening, but whatever he was doing filled her as if he were thrusting his cock inside her once again…only…different…?

The guitarist managed to prop herself up on her elbows—after a number of failed attempts—and stared down at what the Satanist was doing to her, nudging his head with her knee to get his attention. He glanced up at her, pulling his face away and Noodle watched in pure amazement as the entire length of his tongue slowly withdrew from her core, the tip sliding upward and circling her clit.

Noodle gasped, unbelieving of what she had just seen. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" His response was that trademark, feral grin of his, the long appendage circling her most sensitive area dipping down again and thrusting once inside her, causing her to flinch from the sudden invasion.

"Yeh might as well get used to it love, I've been a long, _long_ time wit'out and I think I'll be needin' 'is kind of attention fo' a good while." Noodle swore as the bassist crawled up the length of her body and she saw his jutting erection—hard and ready to go—aiming for her entrance.

"Seems as if I'm not g-getting much choice in…the…mat-ter—AH!" Murdoc slammed himself to the hilt inside her, her chest colliding with his as she arched her back off the bed. He wrapped one arm around her—the other supporting their upright bodies on the bed—and leaned in close to whisper in her ear, his tongue circling its outer shell.

"No. Yo' not. And as far as this—" Murdoc slowly eased himself out of her before thrusting inside once more; circling his hips against hers as she moaned loudly, "—goes, yo' not likely to get much choice, love. When I want it, I'll take it."

His words and the thrusting of his cock inside her nearly sent her over the edge. She grabbed at his back with her fingernails, clutching him to her desperately and rubbing against him, wanting the orgasm to come like she had never before.

"Yeh mine, love," he whispered, biting her throat and pounding into her harder than he ever had.

That did it. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell into the depths of their lust.

_Hell, yes. I'm yours._ Always_ yours._


	4. A Little Problem

**A/N: ** *cringes* I don't know what kind of masochistic tendencies of mine I have dug up, but reliving all the stuff I wrote four years ago is…_killing_ me. Unfortunately my _amazing_ beta *grumbles*, picked this particular lemon since the original story is considered a "cop out." *grumbles*

Hope you all enjoy!

To **Resplendent Decadence**…I hope you're still thirsty, wench.

**A Little Problem Lemon**

a. k. a. **Shortest Lemon Evah!**

Her back arched off the bed when he slowly entered her, their hips coming together as he buried himself to the hilt. Her mouth gaped open in a gasp, her eyes rolling back into her head as he ground their hips together. She heard him whisper her name in a choked gasp, the passion between them reaching a breaking point, and she dug her heels into his back to bring him closer.

2D wasted little time once encouraged—he began a fast, uneven pace in his thrusts, throwing both of her legs over his arms and pounding into her relentlessly. He did not fear the length of time it would take him to reach completion, or that she would be unable to reach hers. Their union was a long time coming and neither wanted to delay any longer. The singer _did_ feel he was at a disadvantage—she was such a delicious sight to behold as he was fucking her: her head thrown back into the mattress, mouth open wide and a litany of breathy little gasps and his name coming from her in time with his thrusts; her pert, little breasts bouncing with every collision of their hips and her back arching toward him, bringing the pebbled buds closer to his lips as he dipped down to taste, his ego inflating when she cried out his name within the same sentence as God's.

He was somewhat grateful she had her eyes closed, that way she did not have to look at his ugly mug _and_ try to orgasm.

The blue-haired singer slid both arms under the panting woman beneath him and lifted her to his chest, sitting back on his haunches and lowering her back down onto his cock so she sat in his lap, wrapped around him as he thrust into her once more. Noodle's hands raked through his blue locks, gripping his head and pulling him toward her to capture his lips in a hot, searing kiss that melted them both. The guitarist doubted how much longer she could hold on; the singer gripping her rear and pounding inside her, her legs and arms wrapped around him—Noodle swallowed a moan when 2D attacked the juncture of her neck and shoulder with his teeth.

The singer could no longer hold out on his release. The way she bounced on his cock, her breasts scraping against his bare chest, her moans in his ear—he was done.

Firmly gripping her rear in his hands, 2D fell back onto his bed, arching into her and pounding furiously. He barely registered her crying out or her hands perched on his chest as she arched her back into his thrusts. Throwing his head back into the mattress, the singer came inside her with a satisfied grunt, wincing when her own release arrived with a scream as her inner walls milked his cock and lengthened his orgasm.

Noodle collapsed on the singer once she came down from the height of her release, her head almost smacking into his in her euphoria, and cuddled against his chest. 2D wrapped both arms around her and spread his legs so she settled more comfortably, not bothering to remove himself from inside her or to roll them to their sides. He kissed her cheek and nestled his face against hers, happy to get some rest with her in his arms.

It was rest they would need if he had his way.

**A/N: ** WOOP! WOOP! _You are under arrest for committing another cop out!_


End file.
